marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyss
Abyss, known as the Armor of Erosion, is the antagonist in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. He was responsible for a mysterious wind that spread across the world, killing plantlife in its wake. This phenomenon prompted numerous heroes and villains to band together and investigate. He's something akin to entropy incarnate, a fabled monstrosity that would bring the world back to primordial times, killing all life in the process. Abyss's true form is apparently that of a large glowing sphere that hovers around in the background. Abyss changes into three different forms when fighting. In the first stage of the battle the metal sphere surrounds itself with a giant suit of armor which is slow moving with powerful attacks. The fight takes place in a large temple like structure, presumably underground. After this form is defeated, the armor melts into the floor and the temple crumbles, leaving the fighters standing in a green pool of slime. The abyss sphere floats in the background as the second form reveals itself; a small green humanoid capable of creating paralyzing bubbles, shooting fire and energy beams, and sinking into the floor to avoid attacks. After this form is defeated, the green slime turns red and a large demonic beast forms around the Abyss sphere. This third form attacks with powerful energy attacks and sheer brute strength. If this form is defeated the sphere apparently loses its power and the cave and island the monster inhabits begins to sink. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 has only one ending, which all the characters share. In it, the various fighters celebrate their victory over Abyss on the ship of the pirate Ruby Heart. Although this varies on which console the player is playing at: in the home console the characters that are available in the beginning celebrate only where as in the arcade version more characters are shown with a few changes to some scenes. At the start of this sequence, Ruby is seen holding Abyss's cracked sphere, which she drops into the ocean, and it sinks into the depths. Gameplay Because Marvel vs. Capcom 2 now becomes a 3 on 3 tag battle, Abyss now has 3 forms similar to that of Onslaught in Marvel vs. Capcom. His attacks are rather slow but indeed powerful in many ways depending on his current form causing players to go on the offensive yet they may get caught on such attacks. Abyss also has hyper armor on all 3 forms however the first and second forms can move normally like the rest of the characters but the second and third forms also has his weakness to powerful or effective Hyper Combos depending on its timing. First Form He starts when the Armor of Erosion materializes into a hollow iron giant body and green slime flows within him in order to move. *'Glowing Spike:' Abyss swing his open glowing palm downward. If he sets it beside the pillar from the background, debris of rocks splashes towards the player that also causes dmage. *'Orbs of Erosion:' Abyss shoots 4 orbs that has homing capabilities and can electrecute the player when unguarded. *'Trident Toss:' Abyss grabs one of his horns and tosses it down to the player. It also inflicts damage when it hits the floor. *'Charging Headcrush:' Abyss leans himself back and charges foward with its headbutt. This attack keeps on going until it stops causing himself a long time to recover. It is advisable to use super jump to avoid his attack. *'Erosion Cannon:' Abyss covers his head and a wide and powerful laser cannon comes out from his stomach. This Hyper Combo covers everything even on short players and those who are in close range so doing a super jump is the best way to avoid it. *'Erosion Hail:' Abyss raises his arm and a hail of slime falls right where the player is positioned even during the super jump. This Hyper Combo is similar to Storm's Hail Storm but is a lot faster. Second Form After his first form is defeated, the background changes and the iron body sinks from the floor. There his second form appears and uses a different attack using his arm cannon. This is almost easy to defeat by using projectile attacks and projectile based Hyper Combos. *'Abyssal Flame:' Abyss shoots out a flame on his arm cannon. It has limited range but it attacks fast and has decent damage. *'Piercing Beam:' Abyss shoots out a thin beam on his arm cannon that has better range and damage than the Abyssal Flame. Because that the beam is thin, short players like Wolverine and Megaman can duck down safely and attack low when close. Players that get hit by this attack also gains Hyper Combo energy by one level. *'Piercing Blast:' Abyss shoots out a laser cannon similar to Iron Man's Uni-Beam. This is his most powerful ranged attack but also carries the same benefits from the Piercing Beam, only gaining Hyper Combo energy by two levels. *'Capturing Bubble:' Abyss melts himself and 3 green bubbles come out from where he positions himself. Getting caught by the bubble causes the player to get stunned and defenseless. This can be avoided by providing an assist attack, projectile attacks or performed a super jump. When getting caught on the other hand, you must break free or Abyss will use his ranged attacks. *'Spinning Array:' Abyss twist his body and spins around with laser shots fire five times in 5 directions. His Hyper Combo is similar to that of Doctor Doom's Photon Array. But if the player gets trapped from behind or getting too close and uses this move, it packs a lot of damage while getting trapped from his spinning body. Like the Piercing Beam, short characters can duck down safely but must be far from a distance. Final Form After his second form is defeated and melted away from the floor, the stage becomes wider and turned red. This will emerge Abyss' final form. This giant transformation almost fits the screen and unleashes powerful screen-filling attacks. Another tricky part is that he can melt away and reappear anywhere. But despite his size this form which is his body is the most vulnerable to Hyper Combos or a single attack using the Crossover Combination. *'Rising Wrath:' Abyss melts himself, and shoots out projectiles coming from the floor. This attack can either toward to Abyss, away from Abyss or on the players current position. Yet he exposed his sphere which is his vulnerable weak spot. You may attack the sphere but be very cautious on his next move. *'Giant Bash:' Abyss smashes the floor and a powerful pillar of energy comes out on impact. This also attacks aerial attackers and players who uses super jumps. *'Giant Abyssal Flame:' Abyss shoots out flame from its mouth that is similar to Dhalsim's Yoga Flame but is is the biggest and can juggle players when getting caught by it. *'Abyssal Wrath:' Abyss leans foward and projectiles come out from its shoulders. Its damage is the same compared to the Rising Wrath but that move can be comboed by other special moves. *'Giant Leaping Bite:' This attack is similar to Venom's Venom Fang. But beware of this move, especially after using his Abyssal Wrath or the Giant Bash. *'Hyper Abyssal Wrath:' Abyss uses his longer version of the Abyssal Wrath and is a very powerful Hyper Combo. Be aware that this Hyper Combo can be chained with other special moves so avoid it at all costs. Trivia *Abyss remains the only boss in the Marvel vs. Capcom series who is unplayable. Sprites Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:abyss